


Nightmare come to life

by JustDaeDreaming



Series: Angstober oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Evil Steve Rogers, Gun Violence, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: Bucky's worst nightmare has come to life or has it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Angstober oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950109
Kudos: 5
Collections: Angstober 2020





	Nightmare come to life

“Go, or I won’t hesitate to kill you” Steve’s voice was cold, unfeeling, a far cry from a few nights ago when that same voice said Bucky’s name, filled with love and adoration.

“You’re joking right,” Bucky took a step forward, but stopped once the pistol in Steve’s hand was leveled at his chest, “Steve?”

The sound of the pistol’s safety turning off echoed in the narrow hallway.

“Don’t take another step” Steve spat at him, aware his actions were confusing his former partner. Bucky saw the brief flash of apprehension in Steve’s eyes and moved closer.

_ BANG! _

Bucky’s leg flew out from under him, planting him face first onto the concrete floor. The pain was immediate, radiating from his thigh and shooting though his nerves and threatening to overwhelm him. He saw that Steve had turned around and was about to leave.

“ROGERS!” Bucky desperately cried out. He needed answers, he needed to know why Steve hated him.

“I’m sorry, Buck…” were his only words, then he was gone.


End file.
